Every Piece of Me
by Alisha Lennon
Summary: "I love you with every piece of me baby, but mommy can't take care of you."


Quinn was fed up, of all the people Puck tried something with Mercedes was the last person she would have suspected. What happened to "I want to be with you"? Mercedes didn't do anything, but the fact that he thought about cheating on her and tried to act on it, is what pissed her off. Will Schuester walked into the choir room to see Quinn and Puck arguing. This was a first since they kept their private lives, well private.

"God Puck. Why don't you ever just TRY to keep it in your fucking pants?" Quinn was on her feet looking Puck in the eyes. Puck shrugged, "I told you before, I have needs." Quinn rolled her eyes, "Really. What happened to all the things you said before? You wanted to be with me right?" It was Puck's turn to stand up. He stared right back and said, "I do want to be with you and our baby, but you can't just expect me to just stop sleeping with other girls. If I want to fuck, I'll find someone to fuck Quinn." "You are having a baby Puck. Grow up." Quinn exclaimed, frustrated. "That's what I am doing, but you can't expect me to be there at your every call." Her eyes widened at his statement, "When are you ever there Puck! Just face it, you are just like him," Quinn stepped up and got right into his face, "You are just a deadbeat, just like your dad. Even though you think just being around is good enough, you are wrong. You are just a piece of sperm. Why do you think I wanted Finn to be the father?" With that said, Quinn turned and left.

_-every piece of me-_

This recent fight was the last straw. They seemed to be always fighting over the same thing. She gave Puck a second chance, but sleeping around wasn't what they agreed on. If he couldn't see that, why should she stay? That was the reason she chose Finn in the first place. Quinn got back to Puck's house before anyone else did. Fortunately. She didn't want to face Ms. Puckerman, not after what her son had done. Not after all she had done for her. She couldn't. Quinn packed all of her things... which wasn't a lot, but that was good. She didn't know where she was going, so it was good for her to have less. Even if it was just her Cheerios duffle bag.

It was getting dark. Quinn still didn't have anywhere to go. Brittany wasn't home, and no one else would take her calls. Her parents wouldn't even open their door, but why would they? She just kept walking. Soon she ended up at the park, walking past the play ground. It was too dark now, she found a bench. It was clean, and not in plain view. It's would be good for the first night. It's not like she had a choice. Quinn pulled a blanket out of her bag, and wrapped herself in it. She lay her head on her bag and set an alarm on her phone. She didn't want people to find her out here. The next day she goes to school early. Way early. The janitors have just arrived and there aren't even any teachers. Quinn goes into the dressing rooms takes a shower and changes clothes. She then goes to the choir room, and hides her duffle bag there. No one will see it there. Quinn takes some of the money she has and goes out to buy something to eat, it was not good for her miss a meal, even if only for the baby. Quinn goes through school like normal, being pushed around and ignored. It was better than when everyone talked about her.

The final bell rang, the glee club all piled into the choir room to get ready for rehearsal. Quinn sat in the front, not looking at anyone. Puck walked in, he took a seat behind her and looked at her. Quinn just ignored him, and looked every where but his direction. Once practice was over, Quinn stayed back, slipping away unnoticed while everyone left the choir room. She stayed out of sight till she could no longer hear their voices. She walked out of the shadows and turned on the light. She could make this work. Quinn pulled out her blanket and made a makeshift bed. She took out some of the food she bought and set it out. Quinn sat down on the choir room bleachers and rubbed her expanding stomach. "Hey baby, how are you today?" Quinn smiled when she received a hard kick. "I know this isn't the ideal life you are hoping for, but it will do for now." Quinn continued talking to her baby, doing homework and eating. She didn't know about tomorrow, but today was covered.

It had been 2 weeks and Quinn had been able to sleep at school without being kicked out. There were a few times someone had left her some things. Money, a sweater, pregnancy books, and food. She didn't know who, but it felt good to know someone cared. Quinn got ready for bed again, having become accustomed to her new routine. She ways laying on the choir room bleachers drawing lazy circles on her belly. The baby was hyper today, she could feel a kick or an elbow here or there. Quinn closed her eyes. "I love you baby. I hope you know that. I know I have been saying the same things over and over again every night, but I want to make sure you remember. I love you with every piece of me baby. The problem is that, mommy can't take care of you." Tears ran down her face as she continued to talk to her baby. "I am looking for a very good family who I know will love you and take good care of you. They will make a much better life than I ever will. I am so sorry, that I never could have you." Quinn wiped her eyes, not noticing the shadow standing at the door.

_-every piece of me-_

It was after glee practice and Puck was walking to his car. He reached into his pocket to find his keys missing. He thought back to where they may be and realized that they fell out of his pocket during dance practice at glee club. He turned around and walked into school. When Puck turned the corner to the choir room, he was surprised to see the light still one and the door slightly opened. He was sure they turned off the lights when they left. He got close to the wall and snuck over to the door. He looked into to the door window and was surprised to see Quinn sitting there with all her things. He saw she was talking, and leaned closer to hear what she was saying. "I love you very much. I will forever. There were some days baby, when I would be selfish and wasn't going to give you up, but I knew that wasn't best. I don't even have a home or a job. I couldn't take care of you. I can barely take care of myself. I want you to know that when you get older, if you want to find me, I will be waiting. I will wait for you forever baby. I hope you know that." Puck watched as tears rolled down her face. He turned away and walked off. Quinn looked up, hearing a noise at the door, but seeing nothing. She got up and closed the door and turned off the light.

That night, Puck walked home.

Please give feedback. This is my first Glee story, and I hope I did good. This is also the un-beta-ed, so excuse any mistakes. :D


End file.
